


One Hundred and Ten Percent

by writingonpostcards



Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Written for my10k posts giveaway on TumblrPrompt: "There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close" + "You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted"? One of them is saving the other from a terrible date!





	One Hundred and Ten Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: Ahh so, the prompt(s) I chose are "There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close" and "You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted"? -- I would like for it to be silly? Like they're being chased but they're laughing. OH WAIT. One of them is saving the other from a terrible date! Yes. That and obviously the two prompts above. Okay and!!! The confession can be something along the lines of “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”
> 
> I twisted the dialogue slightly but the intentions still remain.

"Why did you have to be so one hundred and ten percent?!" Bitty yells as Jack leads them at a run down the footpath.

"I wanted to make the message clear."

"Well seeing as we have an _ entire soccer team _chasing us, I'd say it was very clear."

"Good."

"Also. I can't ever go to another soccer game for fear of death."

"Another benefit then." 

Bitty gives Jack's hand a hard yank for that and he stumbles, laughing, adrenaline racing like fireworks through him. He knows Bitty's at least a little serious, but Jack's having a great time holding his hand and running wildly across campus. He thinks Bitty’s enjoying himself too from the way he keeps speeding up and egging Jack on, grinning and laughing every time someone shouts at them.

Behind them, half the soccer team are gunning for them. It’s more amusing than scary. It doesn't stop Jack from swinging Bitty around a corner and into the cramped alleyway that runs along the back of Founders.

They stop a few feet into the lane and Bitty leans against the wall, catching his breath.

Jack listens for the sound of thundering feet. "Think we lost them."

"Good," Bitty groans, breathing heavily. "I did _ not _wear the right shoes for running."

Jack looks down at Bitty's boat shoes. "Ah, sorry."

Bitty waves a dismissive hand. "I'll live."

Jack leans against the wall across from Bitty. The alley is so narrow he could reach out and bop Bitty's nose.

“Thanks, by the way,” Bitty offers Jack. “I’ve been on bad dates but that one was really something.”

“I gathered from your SOS text.”

“He really wasn’t paying attention to me at all.” 

Jack is insulted on Bitty’s behalf. “He couldn't have been if you got away with sending me a novella-length text.”

“Hey. No chirping.” Bitty points a finger at Jack. “I’m in the middle of a traumatic experience.”

Jack grabs Bitty’s outstretched hand. “I was trying to lighten the mood.”

“Oh, in that case, please continue chirping me,” Bitty says with so much sarcasm it’s like it’s own person.

Jack squeezes Bitty’s hand tight enough to hurt. 

"Why go to all this trouble anyway?" Bitty asks, pulling his hand from Jack’s.

"Your novella.”

Bitty rolls his eyes, taking the joke in his stride. "Yeah, but I was expecting an emergency call," Bitty says with a teasing smile, "not for you to turn up and confess your love for me like you'd taken a page out of Mr Darcy's book."

Jack shrugs. "It worked."

"At what cost?" Bitty jokes, gesturing around them. "We're hiding in an alley and I didn't get to finish my muffin."

"We both know you could make a muffin ten times better at the Haus."

Bitty huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Point. But, hey, I thought you were in a meeting with Murray and Hall this afternoon."

“I was.”

“So why not just call?”

The adrenaline is still thrumming through Jack and knowing Bitty’s date was as terrible as Jack had selfishly been hoping it would be, it feels good to say, "Because I'm always going to be one hundred and ten percent when it comes to you."

"But why?"

Jack’s imagined telling Bitty this, though normally they’re not in a cramped brick alleyway when it happens. Still, it feels like the right moment for Jack to open his mouth and his heart and say, "Because I like you."

Bitty’s lips part. "You what?"

Jack knows Bitty heard him. He doesn't mind saying it again. "Because I like you."

"So at the cafe earlier…?" Bitty looks at Jack with his big brown eyes that Jack fell in love with somewhere in their 4am mornings.

"The best lies contain some truth, don't they."

Bitty smiles. "Well if we're talking about truth, mine is that I would have much preferred to be on that date with you."

Jack grins as something stronger and more heady than adrenaline floods his system. He pushes off the wall toward Bitty. "Okay then. Let’s do it. Want to go finish your muffin?"

Bitty pushes off the wall too, meeting Jack in the middle. The tips of their shoes touch. He grins up at Jack. It feels illicit. "Return to the scene of the crime?"

Jack nods.

“Dating you is going to be a nightmare, isn’t it?” Bitty says, smiling like that’s a good thing.

“Dating, eh?” Jack teases. “Now who’s one hundred and ten percent?”

Bitty wraps a hand round Jack’s nape. “Don’t front,” he whispers, leaning in close so his lips almost brush Jack’s. “I know you like it.”

Jack smiles and gets his hands on Bitty’s hips, ready to give him the kiss of a lifetime, when the sound of yelling invades their moment.

“Shit,” Jack says. Bitty goes for the more eloquent, “Fuck me.”

They link hands, fingers entwined, and dash out the alley, laughing as the soccer team squeezes through behind them. Jack and Bitty lose them somewhere before frat row but race all the way home anyway, laughing and cajoling and still holding hands. They crash into the Haus with great enthusiasm and tumble into the kitchen. 

“Best first date ever?” Jack asks Bitty jokingly, pressing him up against the countertop, hands either side of his waist.

“Hmm.” Bitty cocks his head. “No.”

“Come on,” Jack argues. “I did my best Mr Darcy.”

“Not because of that.”

“Is it the shoes? Because I think I actually deserve a bonus point for not throwing up on them,” Jack says playfully.

Bitty pushes at Jack’s chest. “Not that either.”

“Should I have--”

Bitty grabs Jack’s face and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s messy but passionate and Jack can do little but step in closer to Bitty and ride the wave of his enthusiasm. He pulls back after half a minute, breathless and flushed, with that same heady pulse of something inside his soul.

“_Now _ it’s the best first date,” Bitty tells him, dropping his hands to Jack’s waist.

“I’m not sure actually,” Jack says. “I don’t think there’s been enough kissing.”

Bitty rolls his eyes but lets Jack cup his face in his hands. This time the kiss is syrupy slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear every time I write one of these they just go that little bit more over the 1k word count.
> 
> I love hearing from you all! I'm like a sunflower and you folks are the rain.
> 
> Subscribe to the series so you don't miss any! They'll also be posted to [tumblr](https://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/writingonpostcards)
> 
> Thanks [Silvia](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/) for the beta read, once again.


End file.
